Dinamarca va al dentista
by Sakhory
Summary: Dinamarca tiene un pequeño problema con su muela. Y aunque le duela un poco el orgullo, debe ir al dentista. Y por desgracia (desde el punto de vista de Noruega) no está dispuesto a ir solo. One-shot. Leves DenNor y SuFin.


No hay mucho que decir. Simplemente, otro one-shoot boludo ._.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Muy leve Yaoi, algún insulto.

.

—_I'm Denmark~_—cantó el danés, o mejor dicho, gritó—_I'm Denmaaaaaaaaark_.

Finlandia esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Suecia sufrió un tic casi imperceptible en la ceja. Era la enésima vez que Dinamarca cantaba esa estúpida canción, si es que a eso se le podía calificar como tal. Y no estaba Noruega para callarlo.

—_Suck my dick! _—gritó—_I'm Denmaaaark. _

El finlandés agradeció el que Sealand no estuviera allí presente. El niño no tenía porque oír "esa" palabra. Suecia sólo rezó porque no empezara a cantar nuevamente.

Los dioses no le hicieron caso.

—_I'm Denmaaark! _—comenzó de nuevo Dinamarca—_I'm Denmaaark! Suck my…_—pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir lo que seguía, paró en seco, y se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

—Dioses—murmuró Suecia. Lo habían escuchado.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó el finlandés, aunque deseando para sus adentros que no volviera a cantar esa irritante canción.

—Me duele—masculló el danés—Bueno, me duele desde hace tiempo, pero ahora mucho más.

Si bien el sueco sabía que estaba mal sentirse bien por el dolor ajeno, no pudo evitar pensar un "_Por fin tiene su merecido_".

— ¿Qué te duele? —volvió a preguntarle el finés, pero con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Aquí—se tocó la mejilla—Pero adentro.

—Te duele la muela, idiota—fue lo único que dijo Suecia, y si bien fue en voz baja, Dinamarca lo escuchó, y también notó el tono de irritación en la voz del sueco.

—Bueno, me parece que no soy bien recibido aquí—se quejó. Finlandia iba a protestar, pero el de cabellos alborotados continuó hablando—Me iré con Noruega. Él sí me quiere.

.

—Fuera de mi casa—fue el "_saludo_" del noruego, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara al danés.

—Pero, Noru~—se quejó Dinamarca, volviendo a golpear la puerta compulsivamente—Déjame entrar.

—No—fue la rotunda respuesta del otro nórdico.

El de cabellos alborotados bufó, pero no desistió. Como el escandinavo no parecía querer abrirle la puerta, fue hacia la ventana. Apenas lo vio, el noruego y él intercambiaron una larga mirada. El danés sonrió, confiando que el más bajo le permitiría entrar, y darle su ayuda…

Pero Noruega simplemente cerró las cortinas y le dio la espalda al más alto.

Lukas no sentía ningunas ganas de ayudar a Mathias. Si fuera por él, dejaría que el danés se congelara afuera. Suspiró, porque si bien sentía algo de lástima, Dinamarca no debería molestarlo tanto.

El sonido del teléfono sonando lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y atendió, con cierta curiosidad respecto a quién podría ser.

—Noru~—dijo la conocida voz de Mathias—Déjame entrar.

.

Gracias a la insistencia de Dinamarca, y a que el noruego se encontrara de un sorprendente buen humor, el rubio más alto había terminado sentado en el sofá de Noruega, con éste observándolo atentamente, tal vez por miedo a que se le tirara encima sorpresivamente.

— ¿Qué planeas? —preguntó Lukas, desconfiado.

—Tengo un problema.

— ¿Otra vez te gastaste todo tu dinero en cerveza? Porque no voy a prestarte…

— ¡No es eso! —contestó Dinamarca, avergonzado—Bueno, puede que también haya hecho eso, pero no es el principal problema…

—Idiota.

—Lo cierto es que me duele aquí—se señaló la mejilla, ignorando el insulto del otro.

—No me importa.

—Suecia dice que es la muela…

—No me importa, dije. Y es normal que sea la muela, apenas te lavas los dientes…

— ¡Me lavo los dientes! —Discrepó— ¡Mira! ¡Los tengo blancos!

—Sí, te lavas los dientes, los tienes blancos, pero sin embargo te duele la muela.

— ¿Te puedes fijar?

— ¿Eh?

—Si te puedes fijar a ver si tengo una caries o algo así…

—Ni loco. No voy a husmear en tu boca. Ya eres desagradable de por sí, e imaginarme eso…

—Por favor, Noru~.

—Ve a buscarte un dentista.

—Lo cierto es que la última vez que fui al dentista fue hace mucho. El tipo ya no debe existir más…

— ¿Me dices que hace mucho tiempo que no vas al dentista?

—Como hace más de cinco décadas…

—…_Anko_, eres más imbécil de lo que creía.

—Yo sé que me quieres.

.

— ¿Porqué no me dejas conducir? —preguntó Dinamarca, observando al noruego, que se encontraba concentrado en la carretera.

—Porque eres un peligro. Además, ¿no era que te dolía la muela? —desvió el tema Noruega, que se mantenía al volante.

—Puedo conducir a pesar de tener dolor de muelas—sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra su mejilla—Al menos déjame darte un beso.

—No.

.

Dinamarca bajó del vehículo intentando ser valiente. Era sólo ir al dentista. No tenía porqué sentir miedo. Se había enfrentado a fieras batallas. Eso no era nada al lado de las guerras que tuvo que pelear. Sí, no tenía nada que temer. ¡Era todo un macho! Además, Noruega lo acompañaba, serio y calmado. Parecía acostumbrado a ir al dentista. Y el danés no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por la perfecta dentadura del noruego. Si bien la suya no estaba tan mal (a pesar del dolor), el escandinavo estaba mil veces mejor (Y no sólo en lo que a los dientes se refería...).

— ¿Tenemos que esperar? —se quejó el danés, observando la sala de espera. Allí había un niño junto a su madre, y por otro lado, un señor mayor. No parecía haber nada interesante. Tampoco un bar de cerveza, para desgracia del rubio más alto.

—Siéntate y espera—ordenó Lukas, haciendo eso y eligiendo una revista para leer. El más alto suspiró, y tomó asiento al lado de su vecino, mientras observaba la sala.

Después de establecer una escueta charla con el señor mayor, sacarle la lengua al niño y hacerle señas feas (lo que le hizo ganar un golpe por parte de Noruega), y leer cerca de quince veces el cartel sobre salud bucal, el médico hizo pasar a los dos nórdicos.

.

—Es un placer verlo después de tanto tiempo, _Mr. Bondevick_—saludó amablemente el dentista, noruego, a Noruega. A Dinamarca le pareció gracioso que trataran a Lukas tan formalmente, y no pudo disimular una risita.

—He estado ocupado—fue la respuesta de Noruega.

—Supongo que no ha tenido problemas últimamente—"_No, qué va_" pensó el danés "_Noru tiene dentadura en perfecto estado_. _No necesita ir al dentista por mala salud. A diferencia de mí…_".

—No vengo por mí.

—Ah, ¿se trata de su…?—el dentista no tenía idea de cómo calificar a Dinamarca.

—Amigo—contestaron al unísono, Mathias muy emocionado y Lukas con cierto pesar en su voz, ya que tampoco sabía que contestar a esa pregunta.

Luego de contarle al odontólogo el problema del danés, el hombre decidió inspeccionar a su nuevo paciente.

Dinamarca se sentó en la silla, intentando mantener la calma. Si bien no le simpatizaban demasiado los dentistas, debía ser fuerte. Después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Además, el tipo parecía conocer a Lukas. Y los diplomas inspiraban confianza…

Un momento, ¿qué era "_Ortodoncia_"? ¿Una especie de tortura?

"_Sé valiente_" se dijo Mathias.

El dentista inspeccionó la boca del nórdico, haciendo expresiones de desaprobación. Noruega estaba sentado cerca de ellos, observando la situación con inexpresividad.

—Esto está muy mal—fue lo que dijo el doctor—Vamos a tener que sacarle la muela.

.

— ¡No quiero! —exclamó Dinamarca, abriendo los ojos como platos—¡No puede sacarme la muela! ¡Es mi muela! ¡Es como uno de mis hijos!

Noruega se frotó el puente de la nariz, mientras que el odontólogo lo miró con incredulidad. Era una protesta bastante creativa, pero tampoco era tan grave.

— ¡Me quedaré desdentado! ¡Voy a parecer un viejo! —continuó quejándose.

—Es sólo una de las últimas. Ni siquiera lo notarás—le dijo el hombre. El danés seguía negando con la cabeza, y Noruega habló fríamente, sin alzar demasiado la voz, pero aún así haciéndose oír.

—No será nada. Yo me quedaré aquí.

Dinamarca lo observó con ojos brillantes.

— ¿En serio? —musitó con un hilo de voz. El noruego asintió lentamente.

.

— ¡Alejen eso de mí! —chilló Dinamarca, prácticamente temblando cuando vio la aguja de la anestesia.

—Créame, es mejor así—dijo el odontólogo. Iba a dolerle, pero con anestesia sería algo más leve.

—No seas estúpido—le recordó Noruega.

— ¿Puedes sujetarlo? —preguntó el dentista. Lukas suspiró, e hizo caso. Mejor acabar con eso rápido.

Dinamarca intentó no lagrimear cuando acercaron la pequeña aguja. Había luchado fieras batallas, pero eso… eso dolía de verdad. En un principio se dio cuenta de que no era nada, y estuvo a punto de relajarse, hasta que sintió el pinchazo con más profundidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta que el dentista se apartó.

.

Ambos volvían a estar en la sala de espera, esperando a que la anestesia hiciera efecto. El danés miraba fijamente a Noruega, el cual se empecinaba en fijar la vista en la pared. Hasta que no pudo soportar tanto… _acoso_.

—Qué—dijo Lukas, apenas observando al otro por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Va a doler? —preguntó el rubio más alto.

—Pareces un niño. No, no va a doler. Para eso es la anestesia, idiota.

—Al menos estarás a mí lado…

El noruego suspiró. ¿En qué se había metido?

.

—Supongo que ya está—murmuró el dentista. Dinamarca estaba bastante entretenido con el efecto de la anestesia. Sentía la mejilla como más suave de lo normal, además de que era una sensación extraña. Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—_Noru, Noru~_—lo llamó Mathias— ¡Toca, tengo la mejilla suave~!

—La tienes igual—replicó Lukas, luego bajó la voz para hablarle a su dentista— ¿Seguro que esa anestesia no le afectaba la mente también?

—Se suponía que no—contestó el hombre.

—Bah, déjelo. No sé para qué me sorprendo. Es así siempre—bufó Noruega.

—_Jaja~_—rió Dinamarca— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Quédate quieto—fue lo que ordenó el escandinavo.

.

Después de que el médico "escarbara", por así decirlo, en la muela de Dinamarca, llegó el momento de extraerla. Y cuando vio el aparato que usaría, a Mathias casi le daba algo. Lukas se percató de que el nórdico más alto huiría de allí apenas pudiera, y decidió evitar que eso sucediera. No había aguantado la estupidez de la anestesia sólo porque sí.

—_Eh ieo ih_—fue lo que salió de la boca del danés, que significaba algo así como "Me quiero ir". Noruega negó con la cabeza, y sostuvo a Dinamarca por los hombros.

—Si te rindes con esto—amenazó—Le pediré a troll que te patee el culo tan fuerte que no vas a poder sentarte en un mes.

— _¿O oía eh pohoda coha? _— ¿Si no podía ser por otra cosa? ¿A qué se refería? El noruego luego vio la chispa de picardía en la mirada celeste del otro. "_Otra cosa_". No pudo evitar malpensar respecto de esa frase.

—Eres un maldito pervertido—siseó sin que el dentista lo escuchara, quién se puso en marcha con lo de quitarle la muela a Dinamarca.

.

Noruega frunció el ceño, mientras le pagaba al dentista. Además del tratamiento mismo, el danés le había hecho algún que otro daño a la silla del consultorio. Por el momento, Mathias parecía estar en luto por la pérdida de su muela, cosa que era previsible, pero se volvió peor de lo esperado cuando vio el diente que le habían sacado.

Luego se lo cobraría.

Dinamarca estaba al lado del auto del noruego, viendo a la nada. Lukas entrecerró los ojos, y observó cierto movimiento dentro de la boca del danés.

— ¡No te toques el espacio vacío con la lengua! ¡Va a ser peor! Imbécil—le recordó.

—Pero…—murmuró el más alto—Es divertido.

—Te da morbo, que es distinto. Ahora, sube, antes de que de verdad te golpee.

—N-no quiero.

—Joder—el danés observó a Lukas, que no solía decir insultos como esos—Me tienes harto.

El más bajo empujó a Mathias dentro del automóvil, y luego subió al asiento del conductor, con ansias de llegar a su casa.

—No seas tan brusco…—musitó el danés.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó Noruega.

— ¿Dónde antes estaba mi preciosa muela? No.

—No era preciosa, tenía caries. Te dolerá. Y no me molestes, o tendrás otro dolor del cuál preocuparte además del de tu boca.

—Eres malo…

—Cállate, ya me irritaste bastante.

—Pero… si no me hubieras querido ayudar, simplemente me mandabas solo al dentista. No hacía falta que te quedaras.

—Te acompañe porque eres un pesado. Y tampoco quería que el pobre hombre lidiara él solo contigo.

—O de verdad querías estar a mi lado.

—No—mintió.

.

Dinamarca la pasó relativamente callado el resto del viaje. Sí, hizo comentarios y molestó un poco a Noruega… pero no tanto como era usual en él. Eso hizo que el noruego se preocupara un poco. Aunque tampoco demasiado.

—Estamos llegando—le comunicó el noruego.

—Ah, sí, me di cuenta.

—… ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. Digo, además de lo que sucedió allí—se rió entre dientes— ¿Por qué tan repentinamente preocupado?

—Yo no estoy preocupado.

—Preguntas por mí. Si eso no es preocuparte…

—Cállate, _Danmark_.

—Que conste que eres un completo mentiroso…

Por un segundo, Lukas sospesó la posibilidad de frenar el auto en seco y dañar aunque fuera un poco la integridad física de Mathias. Se contuvo. Una parte de él sentía cierta piedad por el más alto.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Noruega. Ambos bajaron del auto.

—Bueno, me iré a mi casa nuevamente. Gracias por todo—saludó Dinamarca, retirándose.

El noruego lo observó. El más alto caminaba lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Lukas no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño. Estaba sucediendo algo realmente extraño allí.

¿Cómo era posible que Mathias se retirara sin intentar acosarlo un rato más o meterse en su casa?

"_No me molestará. Debería estar feliz por esto_" se dijo Noruega.

Debería, pero no lo estaba. Deseó que el danés se diera media vuelta y corriera hacia él. Así lo golpearía por molestarlo y no por dejarlo solo. Deseó que se acercara a sacarlo de sus casillas como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Quiso que todo eso pasara, pero Mathias continuó caminando. Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

"_Voy a arrepentirme de esto_" pensó Lukas.

.

Dinamarca sabía que a veces se pasaba de la raya en lo que a Noruega se refería. El otro necesitaba su espacio personal, y muchas veces Mathias ignoraba esto. O quería ignorarlo, porque básicamente le gustaba invadir el espacio personal de su _amigo_.

Por eso había decidido irse. Al menos ésa vez, lo dejaría en paz. Después de todo, el noruego había estado con una cara de amargura monumental todo el día, y era por su culpa. Se sintió un poco culpable, y aceleró el paso.

—Idiota—escuchó que alguien decía en voz bastante alta.

No hubiera parado de no ser porque conoció la voz a la perfección. Dio media vuelta, atónito, y se encontró con el escandinavo algo agitado, no muy lejos de él.

— ¿No estabas en tu casa…?—preguntó Dinamarca, y Lukas desvió la mirada.

—Quiero que vayas.

— ¿Eh?

—Quiero que vayas a mi casa

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, momento en el cuál el danés proceso la información y el más bajo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

— ¡¿En serio eres Noruega?! —Mathias no esperaba que el noruego le pidiera eso. Por lo general, se encargaba de echarlo, no de invitarlo.

—Idiota—pero Lukas no pudo disimular una minúscula sonrisa al ver que Dinamarca parecía volver a actuar como siempre lo hacía.

— ¿Puedes dejar de insultarme? Es la segunda vez en apenas unos minutos que me dices así. ¡Haces que me duela más la muela!

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu muela.

—_Aww_. Pero me estás invitando a tu casa. Esto no sucede todos los días~.

—Mira, vuelve a repetir eso y nunca más sucederá. Ni siquiera hoy—amenazó Noruega. Le avergonzaba que el danés le refregara en la cara su debilidad por… debilidad por Dinamarca.

—Sí, sí—aceptó. Lukas se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia su casa. Mathias lo observó con una sonrisa en la cara, y luego reaccionó— ¡Espérame! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y necesito un calmante! ¡Y quiero beber cerveza…!

El noruego, a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera al danés, comenzó a arrepentirse cuando éste último recuperó su buen humor.

**Extra~. **

— ¿Qué crees que habrá hecho Dinamarca? —preguntó Finlandia, comiendo _Salmiakki_.

—No me importa, mientras no me moleste—contestó Suecia, seriamente.

—Bueno, sí que hoy estuvo un poco más molesto de lo habitual…

—Espero que esté sufriendo mucho.

— _¡Su-san! _

— ¿Esposa?

— ¡No seas cruel con Dinamarca! Y… ¡Y no soy tu esposa!

—Tenemos un niño.

—P-pero…

—Tu argumento es inválido.

—…Es mejor no discutir—murmuró el finés, por lo bajo. Le tenía cierto miedo al sueco…

— ¿Uh? —Berwarld no había escuchado lo que el otro había dicho. Y no pudo evitar hacer esa cara suya que solía darle muchísimo miedo al finlandés…

—_Ohyaaa! _

**Fin~. **


End file.
